


i couldn’t think of an edgy song to name this after

by boulevard_of_broken_reeds



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Human AU, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boulevard_of_broken_reeds/pseuds/boulevard_of_broken_reeds
Summary: Terezi and Vriska become friends.





	1. meetcute

**Author's Note:**

> second fic, still really short, but this one I’m definitely going to write more of! please leave *nice* critiques in the comments.

Vriska turned the corner and saw a girl leaning on the floor, fumbling around for something. She realized it was the key sitting on the ground, so she picked it up and pressed it into the other girls hand  
"Oh thanks," Vriska looked up, expecting to see one of her usual neighbors, but instead came to be looking into a pair of teal eyes set against pale freckled skin, "h-hi, I'm Vriska, are you new here?" she stammered, pushing her long messy hair out of her face.  
"Hi, I'm Terezi, I've lived here for a few weeks, just dont get out much since I'm always either studying or at school," she picked up a cane and stood up, brushing off her jeans, and pushing her dark red glasses up on her eyes. Vriska realized the new girl was blind, hence the fumbling earlier, "want to come in and have a cup of coffee?"  
"Um, sure, if its no problem." Vriska said nervously, this new girl was a break from the typical blond vineyard vines wearing boys in the building, rather, she was a red-hair-with-redder-dye bright red wearing girl, Vriska's heart was melting.

The inside if Terezi's apartment was a mix of red and teal, sparsely decorated with a couple of chairs and a desk containing a computer with a large stack of what looked like blank paper. She left the cane at the door and was able to navigate by memory, which surprised Vriska, she'd never met a blind person, maybe she shouldn't have just gone off tropes.  
"So, what do you study, I went to school here, but I dropped out, couldn't handle it, can I sit?"  
"Of course! that couch is fine, I study law, I find justice and ethics really interesting," she walked over and sat next to Vriska, setting down a steaming cup of coffee. There was an awkward silence. Vriska scooted a little bit closer, wondering if Terezi would notice.  
"Do you like the coffee?" Terezi blurted out, blushing.  
"Oh yeah, its wonderful." another awkward silence.  
"Uh, Hey," Terezi cleared her throat. "I've got a lot of studying to do tonight, but thanks for helping me with my key and coming in, it was delightful."  
"Oh yeah, thanks the coffee was great. wanna go get something to eat sometime?" She said, hoping disappointment didn't creep into her voice.  
"Yeah sure, I think I'm free on Saturday. You live next door right? I'll knock on your door when I know."

Vriska sat on her bed, she likes this new girl, hopefully she doesn't fuck this up like every other relationship she's had, if it goes anywhere at all.


	2. A sort of first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess they go to get food like they said they would in the last chapter?

Vriska awoke to a loud banging noise. _Oh fuck not this dude again._ It had been a while since the last time, but one of the annoying wannabe frat boys would occasionally knock on her door, usually resulting in some asshole crying because the hot girl next door gave him a black eye. She got up and threw on a dirty tank top and some sweatpants because that was the closest thing to her "bed"(Just a mattress on the floor with a cheap sheet on top).  
She was pleasantly surprised to peer through the peephole, because she saw a cute freckled face, half concealed by messy red hair and a pair of red sunglasses. Realizing that this was THE GIRL, she brushed her teeth and put on something a bit nicer, a slightly cleaner t-shirt and some jeans, she also brushed her teeth for the first time in a month.  
While rinsing her mouth out, she saw the clock in her reflection _FOUR FORTY SEVEN?! _Shit.__  
Upon entering the apartment, Terezi scrunched up her nose, but quickly unwrinkled it, causing her to blush. "Is something wrong?" Vriska asked worriedly.  
"Your apartment smells like shit... FUCK, I meant to say, your apartment has a kind of unfamiliar smell."  
"Oh sorry, I don't get around to much cleaning, you probably shouldn't come in considering that every inch of floor is either covered in dice, controllers, broken toys or dirty clothes." Vriska quickly closed the door behind her, embarrassingly realizing that anyone would trip in that shithole, especially a blind girl.

The girls stepped off the bus in a hipster area where they weren't going to be able to afford any food despite it all being crap. Of course they were going to dine and dash, that's what you do on a first date. After being seated outside Terezi dropped a horrible pick up line  
"Would you rather eat a po- _snort_ a pound of bricks or, or a matter baby?" She could barely get the sentence out without bursting into laughter.  
"Um, what's a matter baby?" asked Vriska, clearly very confused.  
"n- nothing s s sweetie, what's the m matter with you?" Terezi choked out, stuttering to stop from laughing. Both girls immediately broke out into riotous laughter, attracting a few looks. Vriska gave some sharp glares to the onlookers, scaring them off and diverting their snooping eyes.  
"So what do you do for a living?" Terezi asked, sipping from a can of red bull.  
"oh uh. I’m... in between jobs?”  
“oh, I get it, how much furniture do you have left, it took me forever to buy all of mine back.” Terezi asked sympathetically but also jokingly.  
”lmao... none.”

The conversation went on like this for a while, passing back in forth between joking and small talk. Eventually, Terezi had to go home because of some studying she needed to get done. Vriska went home and almost immedeately tripped on a shattered eight ball. She pulled out her phone and texted Kanaya.  
_hey kan, wasup_  
_Oh, Hello._  
_I think I met this girl today, she’s really cute_  
_Oh, Really?_  
_stop saying oh_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading there's more to come! Please leave comments!

**Author's Note:**

> please check back for more!


End file.
